


Sharing is Caring

by Calacious



Series: I Am an Adult [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Avengers Sheets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I am an adult, Letter H, Number 2 - Freeform, Sharing, Slashy if you read between the lines and if your mind goes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert has a new set of sheets. Ernie wants to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> Can read it slashily if you'd like. Can be read innocently as well. 
> 
> I love Bert and Ernie. I love a lot of Sesame Street characters. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy. :-)

"Say, Bert, do you know the letter of the day?" Ernie asked, peeking around Bert to see what his best friend was doing, and accidentally getting in Bert's way.

"Ernie, do you mind? I'm trying to make my bed here," Bert said, voice slightly exasperated as Ernie got in between the pillow and the case that Bert was trying to put on it.

"Oh, sorry there, Bert," Ernie said.

He picked up the edge of the top sheet and rubbed it between his fingers. Humming, Ernie grinned at his good friend.

"I am an adult," Bert said, frowning as he fluffed his pillow. "I can sleep on Avengers sheets if I want to."

Ernie nodded and placed a hand on Bert's shoulder, and squeezed. "Sure thing, Bert...you don't mind if I, uh, share the sheets with you, do you? I like the Avengers, too, and, seeing as we're good friends, Bert, and friends care for each other, and one way to care for each other is by sharing, I thought that maybe, you know, we could, share the sheets."

Bert swallowed, and fluffed his pillow, and nodded. "Uh, that'd be fine, Ern. Sharing _is_ caring after all."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ernie patted Bert on the back. Pushing up on his toes, he kissed Bert on the cheek, and, humming to himself, walked out of the room.

"H," Bert called after Ernie. "The letter of the day is, H. The number is two."

"Thanks, Bert," Ernie shouted from the living room. "Huh, H...Hulk, Hawkeye, Happy... and, two, Bert and me, that makes two."


End file.
